Fall to Pieces
by FireyTenshi
Summary: Tyson is in love, and now that he has the chance to tell Kai how he feels, he has come in between Kai and Rei, will he be able to overcome the anguish? Yaoi, TysonXKai, KaiXRei, and TysonXOC.
1. Reveal

**Fall to Pieces**

By: Flame-Washu

Heyou! I'm going to write this in appreciation to all the awesome stories that fans wrote for Beyblade. 'Decided I wanna take one in my own hands. This one is a light shock(Memories where you were in bliss)(Mentioned in Planet Vegeta Sagas, not yet posted). It also goes along to the short CD mix I made last year for the last vacation before high school. It was raining like crazy too.

If you want to see what was on it, here is the track list:

**Fire Realm Mix**

**1. Avril Lavigne - Nobody's Home**

**2. Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer - Super Saiyan 3**

**3. Linkin Park - Somewhere I Belong**

**4. Dragon Ball - Romantikku Ageru Yo**

**5. Dragon Ball Episode - The End, The Beginning**

_Disclaimer - I do not own Beyblade, Takao Aoki. I am just writing additional plots for the characters. And to note, these plots are crazy. Seromi is the only character that I originated on._

Rated - YA (Young Adult) - Contains Violence, Sexual Content (Lemons), some Yaoi, Hentai, and Horrifying themes.

If have any questions my e-mail address is 

And now for the story, please review and tell me what you think of it!

_The envelopments slowly begin to burn..._

_**Reveal - I**_

Lights of the cities pass me by, and the sound of the car driving through the scattering parts of Tokyo. I looked out the window with my head resting on my hand, growing excited for when we will reach our destination. But we were still hours away from the coast of Japan. I took off my hat and pulled out my mp3 player from my bag and listened to some rock music and fell asleep to some slow rock songs. 

I woke up again when we arrived to the gas station, the lights from the hover ceilings blinded me alittle. I yawned and looked at Seromi put the pump in the car. Then she knocked on my window. "Tyson! hey wake-up sleepy head." She yelled from the other side, her sweet voice totally brightened me. I rolled down the window and looked up squinting my eyes still adjusting to the lights. "Do you want anything?" She asked me sweetly.

I smiled and replied, "A soda would be nice." I said. She nodded, and when she was finished getting fuel for the car, she left to the gas station shop.

I looked at her walk sexily over to the shop, swaying her hips back and forth. She was a goddess, her fuchsia hair was so pretty. I was so happy when she told me she'd take me to the Niyohiro Beach Stadium for a special Beyblading tournament. She just turned 18 and was driving a few years now, so I felt safe for her to drive there. It was midnight now and we were due to arrive at the coast around sunrise time. It's so much fun driving down the roads with her.

She finally exited the shop with a bag filled with snacks and drinks. She was so cute coming torwards me with a giant smile. Then she came in the car giving me the bag. I grabbed the drink and told Seromi 'thank you'. She gave me a wink and revved up the engine.

Driving out of the electrifying parts of the roads we hit the silent dark parts. "So Tyson.." She began. I looked over to her with a smile.

"You excited?" She asked. Then taking out her potato chip bag and opening it up.

"Yeah!" I replied, she then looked over to me with a pleased grin. The certain non-verbal relationship was a little of a turn-on if you ask me, theres only a few questions and answers that we talk about then its quiet all of the sudden. But I wanted to hear her voice more. "Are you?" I asked her. I then grabbed my hat and gave her a smirk, putting on my hat and then looking out of the window again.

"I am, I can't wait to soak up at the beach though. Hehe." She giggled. I looked over at her popping in another potato chip. 

"That's cool. I can't wait to see my friends too when they get there." I told her, But I was still was a little down when I heard that Kai informed us that he wasn't going to be able to make it. Why is he always so ignorant, always ditching everybody. Max, Rei, and Kenny are going to be there and a few various other bladers that we faced a long time ago are going to show up too.

I stared out the blackened window shading with lisbonic blue. I was day-dreaming that I was being continously victorious in the tournament, then all the pretty girls cheering me on. That would be awesome, I just can't wait to hit the sandy beaches and show off my 'hot' body to everyone. I looked over at Seromi and I sensed that she was tired, she was worn out from driving all night.

"Are you going to be able to make it all night? If not we can stop somewhere to take rest." I asked her. She nodded and yawned.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks for asking though." She told me, I shrugged and grabbed my car-pillow from the backseat and rested my head on it. Then I felt myself go into a restful sleep.

With a few glitches in my sleep, I slept abnormally. I woke up every half-hour and kept coughing. Seromi was concerned, so I told her it was probably car-sickness or something. Sometimes I felt her gently rub her hand on my forehead. I then smiled to that and I was able to fall asleep better. Then when I was finally well rested I woke up to the orange, pink, and blue shadings of sunrise.

"We're almost there Tyson!" She told me when she saw me lift my head from the pillow. I moaned and looked out the window to see the turning points of the road and revealing the sandy lands and seeing the big stadium on the center. "Awesome!" I blurted, she laughed and finished her drink from the bottle.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that beach Tyson!" She said with so much enthusiasm. I chuckled and took my bag from the backseat and went through it to make sure I had everything. Okay toothbrush, extra clothes, entry card (very important), and my mp3 player. When I looked back over to Seromi who was looking closely at the signs to get into parking space.

When we parked, I was watching the wingulls fly around the parking lots and squawking at the others. She got out and went to the back of the car and opened the trunk, she pulled out her gigantic luggage bag and her beach accesories. I helped her with some of it, then we went to the hotel to check in. I looked around the area, it was so cool. Everyone was having fun at the beach and some were even beyblading. When we arrived to the hotel, it was so amazing. It was like royalty, but looks really fun to be in.

"Yo Tyson!" I heard a voice call to me. It was Max and Kenny! 

"Hey gus! Whats up?" I asked. Boy was I happy to see them. Max was as frilly and cute as ever. And Kenny was still a little nerd, with his glasses hanging from his forehead.

"Not much Tyson, hey isn't this place great?" Mas replied, I nodded heavily. 

"Tyson! We're going to get our ro... Well are these the friends you were telling me about?" Seromi called from the back. 

"Yeah, this is Max and that's Kenny. Guys meet my friend Seromi." I introduced them to eachother. Then for some reason, Kenny quickly pulled away and started examining her. Then when I snuck behind him I punched him downwards on his head. "Pervert!!" I yelled.

"Hehe, nice to meet you Seromi" Max said. "You too." She said.

"Hey Seromi, I'm going to catch up with you later. I have to talk to my friends, then I'll find ya." I told her, she nodded and left.

"And when did you ever meet that fine woman??" Kenny asked me. 

"Don't make me punch you again Kenny!! She's mine... So back off, kay!" I yelled with a big head and my fangs showing.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you knew where Rei was?" I asked.

In the background I heard the announcement lady call in some check-ins, because the place was going crowded and was probably going to get booked sooner or later. "Rei? Hmm, I think he'll show-up somewhere," Max answered. Where were the rest of us I thought to myself. I'm sure we'll all show around eventually.

-Kai, I need you right now.- I thought, as I picked up my bags to go to the hotel and waving to my friends.

Why,

Do you always do this to me,

Why,

Couldn't you just see it through me,

How come,

You're actin' like this,

Like you just don't care at all,

Do you expect me to really,

I was the only one to fall,

I can feel, I can feel you near me,

Even though you're far away,

I can feel, I can feel you baby,

Why,

It's not supposed to feel this way,

I need you, I need you,

More and more each day, 

It's not supposed to hurt this way,

I need you, I need you, I need you,

Tell me,

Are you and me still together,

Tell me,

You Think we can last forever?

Tell me,

Why,

Hey,

Listen to what we're not sayin',

Let's play,

A different game in we're worth playin',

Try,

Look at me, and really see my heart,

Do you expect me to really,

I'm gonna let us fall apart,

I can feel, I can feel you near me,

Even when you're far away,

I can feel, I can feel you baby,

Why,

It's not supposed to feel this way,

I need you, I need you,

More and more each day, 

It's not supposed to hurt this way,

I need you, I need you, I need you,

Tell me,

Are you and me still together,

Tell me,

You Think we can last forever?

Tell me,

Why,

Go on and think about,

Whatever it is you need to think about,

Go on and dream about whatever it is

you need to dream about,

And come back to me, when you

notice how you feel, You feel,

I can feel, I can feel you near me,

Even though you're far away,

I can feel, I can feel you baby,

Why,

It's not supposed to hurt this way,

I need you, I need you,

More and more each day, 

It's not supposed to hurt this way,

I need you, I need you, I need you

Tell me,

It's not supposed to hurt this way,

I need you, I need you, I need you,

Tell me, 

It's not supposed to hurt this way,

I need you, I need you,

Tell me,

Are you and me still together,

Tell me,

You think we can last forever?

Tell me,

Why.

Avril Lavigne - Why


	2. Silence

_**Silence - II**_

Going up the stairs, I arrived at the hotel room Seromi was waiting for me in. I knocked, and she opened to let me in. She gave me a hug and took my luggage in my bedroom. I sat on the chair by the window, to view the giant beach of the coast.

"So Tyson, isn't this place the best?" She asked. I nodded happily, "Are you hungry? I'm making lunch." She asked again.

"Sure, I'll be right back. I have to make a phone call." I said. Then I walked out of the hotel room. I went downstairs to the customer service area. With a big mass of space, all the other voices echoed through the lobby.

I felt the need to contact Hilary, because I haven't heard from her lately. When I dialed her number, she never picked up. I slammed the phone against the booth. "Wait... Kai." I whispered to myself. I could call him, but he's never around his house, he is usually roaming the fields alone. But it's worth a try.

"Hello?" The voice answered when I dialed Kai's number. But I was nervous, why? I hung up as fast as I could and fell to the floor. What's wrong with me? Why can't I face him, it's just last I heard from him he was angry with me about something. He always is.

I left back up the stairs, and went in my hotel room. "Geesh, it's hot. Better change." I said, noticing the heat coming through the hotel room from her cooking, and that it was time to get used to beach weather. I went in my bedroom and closed the door and locked it. I stared at myself in he mirror in front of the empty dresser. I have changed, I looked alot better. But suddenly I wasn't as obnoxious as I usually was. I've lost pride and blindness, I was a little more open to things now that I mention it. But I still love to beyblade! I thought to myself as I threw off my shirt. I let the cool air try to absorb in my body. I'll just stay like this.

"Hey, here I made some hamburgers and hot dogs." She said as I walked out of the room, she then looked at me top to bottom and gave me a wink. I blushed a little and sat to eat. She was a good cook, "Seromi! These are delicious!" I yelled as I ate the hamburgers. Then I took a drink when all the bread started cramming up in my throat.

"Slow down Tyson." She said laughing. I ate my lunch really fast, then I took another drink of water. I then sighed.

"Awesome." I said as I rubbed my abs. "I'm full, thanks Seromi." I said as I pulled out to get up from the table. Then I turned to my bedroom to grab my beyblade to go the beach.

"Hey, I'll be back in a little I'm going to meet up with my friends, kay." I said so happily. She gasped at me.

"Wait, uh... don't you want to stay with me for awhile?" She said strangely, she sounded a little upset.

"Uh, sure." I said nervously. Then I turned away from the door to sit back on the couch at the edge of the room. She then smiled happily, I did as well. Then she came over to me, and sat next to me. "So what do you want to do?" I asked her.

She moved closer to me, I began to shudder. "Well, we haven't spent that much time together since we got here you know, hehe.' She giggled. I tried to smile at her, but she was just getting closer to me, which eventually caused me to blush.

"Uh yeah well..." I started, then she finally dove into my face to give me a warm kiss on the lips. Why? She is a few years older than me, why in the world would she want to kiss me. Being fifteen and all had it's advantages, a little more attention for intimacy.

She went for the long road, our kiss expanded, she reached me and slipped her tongue from her lips and massaged my tongue. I held her hips and held her close to me, she enjoyed my mouth that's for sure. She ultimately made me want more of her soft lips and her precious tongue battling mine.

I moved my hands down to her beautiful ass, and squeezed it lovingly. She blushed and moved away from my lips, then she licked my chest. And sucked on my nipple making it extremely hard. I moaned to her excited mouth movements. She moved down and lipsed her way around my body moving further and further down where it got to my shorts.

She winked and pulled down my shorts, I didn't want to stop her, it was too late for that. Then when the erection stuck out of my boxers, I blushed a deep red. She fondled the erection outside of my boxers, she pulled at it softly, I wanted to scream loud at her gestures, but I didn't want her to think I was too sensitive to handle her actions. Then finally she pulled them off me, and looked surprisingly at my dick, she was embarassed but leaned in to lick it. I moaned as I waved my hands around trying to escape her, but her tongue nuzzed at the head of my cock. When suddenly pre-cum dripped from the tip.

She licked all of it away, and looked at me with a precious smirk. She removed her shirt, pants and undies. Then she grabbed my hands and pressed them at her perfect breasts. I fondled them, but I was blushing because she made me do that. She moaned exsquisitively, and made me squeeze her nipples until they became firm, I licked them, and made her scream in pleasure.

Then she arched backwards and put her vaginal entrance at my dick, I held her tightly and allowed her to slide onto my dick, she screamed a little at the pain. But I slammed into her with one smooth thrust causing her to close her eyes and trying not to annoy me with her loud moans and screams. I loved to hear her do that so, I kept bouncing her up and down of me harshly trying to get her to moan again. Then she escaped a loud groan, I went faster at her jumping from my pelvis.

With my large member she was ecstatic at my performance, but when I realized we were lost in this, I'm sure I was. I let her slip and orgasm all over me when I gave her enough pleasure, but her warm juice caused me to blow myself away with one giant orgasm. My cum searched the inside of her, and shot right through her, I screamed at my furious climax splattering everywhere. She was so shocked that she became speechless with a dropped mouth.

I breathed hard, the excersize took all of my energy away. She painfully pulled away from my dick's grasp and stared at our mess. "Tyson... I am so sorry... I." She said covering her face with shame. I kept my eyes closed, so blown away at the whole thing. I opened my eyes at her and gave her a smirk. Then as always I fixed my hat and got up, staring full on at her perfect body. "Don't sweat it, I enjoyed it." I said coldly. I felt dirty, and ashamed. So I ran out to the bathroom.

I thought I heard whimpering from the outside of the bathroom door, but I guess I shouldn't bother her. So I put my shaking form in the shower and turned on the hot water, I washed away all the cum and cleansed my penis from it's juice. I can't go on like this when suddenly I remembered why I really orgasmed. I wasn't turned on completely by Seromi, I was excited because... I was thinking of Kai, all of it got me aroused because I put Kai in dirty thoughts.

When I was finished washing off, I walked out of the shower to put on a towel around my waist, I then walked out of the bathroom, seeing Seromi waiting for me, she smiled at me shyly and ran in the room slamming the door behind me. I noticed that, how girls were always sometimes mad after sex.

I went by the couch to put on my shorts and my shoes. I then sat down, I put my face in my hands. I was so upset, why was Kai always lingering in my head and invading my thoughts. I don't know how I wasn't paying attention to Seromi when she was doing those things to me, I replaced her actions to make it look like Kai was doing them. What a fool I was. I can't let this get to me though, it's dangerous to have feelings for him. I already know how harshly he rejects people, especially to someone like me.

I got up from the couch and went past the bathroom, "Urghm, Seromi! I'm going to go out now, I can see you need time to yourself." So I left her with that and went outside of my door to go to the beach.

I had one important thought on my mind though, I wouldn't expect her to get mad at me for what just happened, she forced me to have sex with her. So as I walked down to the shores and stepped in the sandy parts, I caught sight of Kenny, Max, and beside them was Rei. So I called out to them excitedly, "Rei! Kenny! Max! What's up?" I yelled running over to them. They smiled and waved at me.

When I came to them I accidentally rammed myself onto Rei, falling onto the sand. "Oh sorry Rei." I said when I fell on top of him. He giggled and blushed. I lifted myself up and looked at him, I missed him for sure, that is what I knew.

"So when did you arrive?" I asked him.

"About a few hours ago. I think this place is the best." He replied. The neko was enthusiastic for sure. To tell the truth I thought he was cute.

"I know don't you just wanna dive in the ocean, in fact let's go now!" I yelled ripping my shorts and boxers off, remembering it wasn't a nude beach. I blushed badly when I turned back around to cover myself with my shorts. They were all laughing at me, so I quickly put my shorts on, and ran in the beach.

Rei was the only one who's face to turn red. So I felt silly upon him. When we were all jumping and playing around in the water, I was so happy. That I turned to Rei and kissed him fastly. He fell over in the water, I knew that I embarassed him with that, but it was just so awesome.

He came back up and smiled at me, I did as well and turned to swim again. I liked Rei, so adorable and bold at the same time. Well whatever I thought of him, I wasn't "in love" with him.

The sun was coming down now, it's been a long day. Since it was the first day on being here. I have a feeling that this vacation was going to be total bliss. But one slight problem, I was still upset that Kai wasn't here.

I then layed on the sand with my friends and stared at the rising moon, the cool thing about the beach area is that we were allowed to stay as long as we wanted, no time limits or restrictions. I layed next Rei who fell asleep, and smiled.

"Are you ever going to come Kai? Tell me." I said to myself, it was so wrong. I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed him to tell me if I was okay with him, I can't go on enjoying this paradise with him overflowing in my concious, I needed him now.

By midnight, some of us woke up from the sand nap and left back to the lit up hotels, I waved to the tired teammates and left back to the broken Seromi.

Then I came exhaustedly up the stairs to my hotel room, and knocked for her to let me in. I forgot that it was midnight she might be a little offended that I would wake her up in the middle of the night. She opened the door, she was in her bathrobe. She gave me a hug and let me in. "I was so worried about you Tyson." She said sitting back down at the table drinking late night coffee, guess she wasn't asleep.

"Sorry, we fell asleep at the beach. ha." I told her laughing with my hand on the back of my head. She gave me a smile, and got up to leave to her bedroom. "Well good night Tyson. I'll see you in the morning." She said, she gave me a kiss on the lips again and left for her room. She gave me a cute grin and shut the door. Why does she like me so much? How come she wants me to follow her into the dark, well I just can't, there was someone else that I can't keep my mind off. I thought as I turned the lights off.

I closed my eyes to dream and wake again to the next joyous day.


	3. Appear

_**Appear - III**_

I woke up early this morning, the sun was hardly over the horizon. I checked in the other room to see Seromi sleep silently. I made a bowl of cereal in the kitchen and stared at my beyblade while I was eating. Then looked out the window to see the pure developments of the sky begin to form.

When I was finished eating I called Rei to see if he was awake, I was bored. He answered.

"Hello?" Answered Rei.

"Hey Rei, are you busy?" I asked.

"No, not really. What's up?" He replied.

"I woke up a little too early, and there's nothing to do. Wanna hang out? Just you and me." I asked him.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the beach." He said.

"Great! See you there!" I said and hung up.

I ran into my bedroom, put on my swimming trunks, grabbed a towel. Then I got my mp3 player if we were just to lay in the sun and get a nice tan. Then of course I would have to get sunscreen. Then I double-checked to make sure Seromi was still asleep, and then turned to the door and left.

As going down the stairs, I realized that me and just Rei are going to be alone on the beach together, doesn't really matter to me. I liked Rei alot, and just whatever happens between us is okay.

I said hello to the tired check-in lady as Ieft out the hotel door, and alongside the stairs to reach the beach.

Getting closer, I saw Rei's far away form sitting on the coast, playing with the sand a little. I yelled his name and came over to him. "Hi Rei, what's up?" I said setting my accesories down in the sand. I laid our big beach towel on the ground for us. He looked adorable over to me, as if he wanted me to stay with him like this forever. I just smiled and thought not to give him any wrong ideas.

I lied down on the towel next to Rei, just staring up at the sky where the light of the earth begins to flash. I looked over to Rei who had his eyes close. I took my hand and brushed his bold dark hair. He smiled distinctively, I cared alot about him, But I don't know at all who I should commit to. There were so many people waiting for me, Mariah, Mathilda, Hilary, Max, Kenny, and here's Rei. They all developed feelings for me, that I'm afraid to return. If only there was someone that I would accidentally drop my guard to.

Rei moved closer to me and nuzzed at my shoulder, then promptly he rubbed my chest with his sensual hands. I ignored and enjoyed the feel of his tender hands. Then all of the sudden he leaned in to give me a kiss. It wasn't long, it was more of a tap. I got so confused, when did this happen. Was he returning the favor from last night?

We just lay there past the time the sun overachieved the horizon. I rubbed his back and even playing with his tail as he was cuddled up to me. For the next few hours he slept on me, as I stared upon him the entire time.

He finally awoke from me, looking back at me. He was fully energized and crazy like, though he probably won't be too crazy knowing him. But he stayed next to me and just kissed me more, until it became a series. He then reached his hand down in my trunks, and played with my penis until it became erect. I enjoyed his wondrous touch as I moaned slightly to him. He began to pump me when he pulled down my trunks just a little below my waist. His work was incredible, I was already due to cum any short minute now.

He continued to spend me, and my dick just went insane. My cum splattered all over his hand and all over my shorts. I just laughed and told Rei to wash it off in the ocean. I went in too to wash myself off as well. I looked over to Rei seductively, as his hot stares hit right back at me. He was just a dream that came true. The angel that would take care of me.

But something wasn't right, his referal to me as an angel was jus me hiding it. I almost loved Rei, but I could never feel complete around him.

I ran to him though, splashing the water and hugging him tightly. Not letting go, I knew that he was here for me now. He was here to protect me. I licked his ear, and bit his bottom lip lightly. Then I mushed our lips together, enjoying the passionate conection I was in. I flittered upon his kisses, and rubbed my hands around him. I released my tongue and tossed it into his mouth, the overly affective battle of our flaring tongues turned me on so much that I was burning with passion for him.

I squeezed his firm ass, and broke the kiss momentarily. Still being casted for a victory of dominance, I pressed deeply onto him. Then I knew right then and there, I wanted to be dominated by him.But just as I was to pounce onto him and let him take me, I froze. I just stopped, I began to cry and run out of the water.

What happened? Everything was fine. Tears come crashing down as I heard Rei call my name upsetly. I had to stop, if I continued; somehow in the future I knew I would regret it. -Sorry Rei, i just can't go on like this.- I thought as I ran to the little outdoor resteraunt.

I sat at that table and bauled quietly, thinking of Rei and Kai. Which one? I would have to choose. If I'm with Rei, Kai still drowns my mind. But with Kai, it's just plain hard to get his attention.

I dip my head in my arms and cried for as long as I can remember, until finally Rei caught up with me. "Are you okay Tyson?" he asks me tapping my shoulder gently. I look up to him at his sad face, but I wasn't sure what I did exactly. Why in hell would I hurt Rei in the first place.

I just couldn't bear it, things just got way to heated up between us. If it were to go on it'd just tear us apart in the long run. I love Rei too much to let that happen. Kai was the strain of that matter. He never failed to invade my mind with anyone else around me.

But I know that there was something sinister about the way Kai was bothering me, He was mad over something I don't even remember why I made him mad in the first place. When I face him, i probably will take all the pain and anger and throw it back at him. I don't deserve any of this. With any choice that I am invited to, he destroys it for me, he's taking away my choices.

"Rei, it's okay, I just need to be alone for a little bit." I said to him as sweetly as I could. He nodded with a frown, he hugged me lightly and turned to leave.

I watched him leave, how could I do this to him. Just his soul; so pure can make anyone drown onto him. But me, I was in denial. His evil chuckle played itself distinctively in my head.

I grabbed a drink from the food stand behind me and left for my hotel. On the way there Max and Kenny were jumping down the stairs torward me. "Yo Tyson! Want to hang out?" Max yelled, it almost sounded like a screech. I shook my head, "No, i'm going to go take a nap. I'll come to play later." I said with my hands behind my head.

They progressed forward with a few murmurs, and I just went along up the stairs as being tired as I am. I just want to take rest to clear my thoughts a little more, that is if I can.

I arrived in the hotel, and went to my room.

I went in without the door being locked. I saw that Seromi looked that she was about to go to the beach. "Hey Tyson! I'm going down to the beach, wanna come?" She asked getting her towel from the bathroom.

"Nah, that's okay. I'm going to take a nap. I already got up real early." I told her. I then went over to the couch and threw off my hat. I just set myself door, feeling my nreves failing me.

"Oh, well I'll be back in a little bit. Bye Tyson, love ya!" She said grabbing the goggles and went out the door. I grabbed a drink from the kitchen, and crashed on the couch.

Hours later, I woke up. I coughed up blood as soon as I did. It was all over my hand, I ran to the bathroom to rinse out my mouth and hands. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked terrible. Again, dreams were being attacke with Kai's image all over them. I can't stand it, this has to stop. I took a quick shower, got dressed and went out the door.

The lounge was overly crowded now, because today was the original day most of the bladers arrive. I looked around seeing if anyone I knew was in the crowd. I went down the stairs and just perked my vision more, I almost felt lost, being within the depts of all these people.

With a familiar color, a heartbeat began to form into rapid pumping of blood rushing through my body. The blue contrasted through me, and his crimson eyes staring right back at me. I nearly fell to the ground.

I looked away, and looked back at him.

Guess I never wanted to talk about it, because I was in love with him.

To Be Continued...

Please Review this chapter, I love my readers who comment me.


	4. Control

_**Control - IV**_

His sight made me want to scream in joy, all of this time the thoughts were really a result of him having his presence closer to me then I thought.

Kai was near, he was within the crowd and blocking the path between us. All the people made him look almost a blur, but it was him no doubt. I ran past and pushing the people who were in my way to get to Kai. The shatters of people blocking him surpassed me, as his dark soul came closer to me. I teared up, as my vision caught total sight of him.

He was facing the other way getting in line to get checked in the beybattle registrations. I tapped him on his shoulder, he turned slowly to face me. Seeing his face in shock, it was surprising even for me. "Tyson! How's it going?" He asked me. I smiled at him, he who was happy to see me. So was I.

"Nothing really, I'm so glad you could make it! But why?" I aksed him, puzzled as why he would show up. He told us in confirmation that he wasn't coming.

"Things got bad back at home, decided to run away." He told me fixing his scarf. I loved that scarf, he never failed to look so hot wearing it.

"Really? That's strange, we all thought for sure you were'nt going to show up." I said with my hands on my hips, looking as firm as I possibly could.

"Uh yeah, well Tyson. I gotta check in now." He said with a smirk, and turned to the check-in lady who looked extremely exhausted. She was probably dealing with thousands of idiots yesterday and today.

I waited behind him to get checked in, he was telling her how his check-in card was a late-dated, because he just now decided to register. When everyone else was intended to have thier registrations ready two weeks before the event. But the lady was really nice and gave Kai an intermediate card allowing him to enter this late. I hummed a little with my arms crossed until he was done,

He went to the other counter to get his card inserted in the system's computer, of course I followed him. Surely he wasn't aware that I was right behind him, but damn I couldn't help myself. He looked really good right now, his face so clear and sexy. His body and muscle more fine then ever. I became a little aroused, I fixed my hat, rubbed my dark blue hair. And I had urges coming out of my insides, he was so damn hot right now, I couldn't help myself. But I couldn't wait for him any longer.

I grabbed his bulky arm and pulled it behind me, I took him and my devilish urges with me. I forced him in the nearest bathroom and shoved him in big stall to the end of the bathroom. I hurried and covered his mouth with my hand so he wouldn't scream. I then rushed out to lock the entrance, so no one could get in. I ran back into the stall and locked it.

Seeing the confused Kai before me staring back at me sitting on the toilet. I quietly chuckled evilly and went to him, and kissed him deeply. Just one hot kiss held my other urges aside a little longer.

"Tyson! Why are you doing this? Damn it!" He said as soon as I pulled away from the kiss.

"I miss you! Is that so wrong!?" I said with an eyebrow raised and bending over to him.

He stuttered silently and gave me an irritated look. "Why in hell would you kiss me?" He yelled so confusedly, just the way I wanted him to be. for him to have no clue I'm doing this to him. I leaned my hand on the tiled walls and looked at him closely. The blue strips framing his face looked back at me with fear, I just stayed with a smile and waited for Kai to grasp the situation.

With that hot look on his face, I couldn't resist again. I shoved my face onto his and made my domination complete over him, what was better is that he's not trying to push me away or defend himself. He must be vulnerable at some sort. I had his face between my hands and made way of my tongue going into his mouth and caressing his tongue. I became so hot I thought I was going to be baked alive.

I broke again, remembering I shouldn't move too fast on him, but hell look at him so innocent and bastard-like.

"So how did you get here?" I asked him staying in front of him preventing him from escaping.

"I took a plane, now would you let me out!" He yelled moving himself back and forth trying to outsmart me for escape. Luckily my reflexes were good today and pressed him down tightly with my gloved hands onto the toilet. But unfortuantely he fell off landing on the floor.

Then I pressed him down there, then I sat on his lap. I gave him one of my big eyes frown to try to get his attention. "Look, I know your freaked out. But I missed you bad, you don't even know!" I yelled with my hands rubbing the sides of his arms. Finally I calmed him down a little with my touch, he was now relaxed.

"You did? Listen you need to stop stalking me like this. But on the other hand, I missed you a bit too..." He said looking at me up and down, "But not this much." He finished. I was a little hurt when he said that, but at least he did miss me. But with all this I can still take him while I had the blinking chance.

"You know Kai, if it could stay just like this. I'd bet you would miss me later on." I said moving my body down and my head between his legs. I put my hands on his knees and looked up at him looking quite scared.

"What..are you doing?" He said with a shiver. His scaredness was adorable on my sight, meaning he was fearing that I would possess him for the time being. But after all the pain and suffering I went through with him beating me with horrifying thoughts, he owed it to me if he wants to make it right. But for now I want to owe it to him.

I reached my hand to the center of his pants and rubbed it intensively, making the cock contained inside hard. He gasped heavily, his face was burning with red. His pulling of his body back up against the wall, He blushed and looked away. He even tried holding his breath, worrying that he would moan.

I then pulled the dick out of his pants and put my face against it and rubbed at it with my cheeks. I closed my eyes and began to speak, "Kai, I know it's not supposed to hurt this way. But tell me why." I said still teasing him with my hand now, taking his shaft and very slowly massaging it. He was overwhelmed with my teasing and questioned.

"Tell you why? What do you mean?" He said with his head tilting, and the little strips of pink shame painting his face.

"Why you never cared for me, but now you have to suffer my grasp. I now have to take you before anyone else does." I said now licking at his large and hot dick. -Oh he tastes so good, his skin so fresh and pure. His holiness will be mine to taste.- I thought with a certain sinisting sound. He let a soft whimper escape his lips, his face so sad and scared. This wasn't him though, he's practically letting me win, or maybe my seize over him is powerful enough to have him motionless.

I licked the head of his member so powerfully but not enough that he would already lose himself. I spun my tongue around his cock and made him moan loudly, he breathed hard and started to tear up, this was a time where his guard was completely dropped. As finally I took it all in my wet mouth.

Slowly but with total grace I moved my head up and down upon his ever so whole dick. He stayed in a relaxed position, and took in the breathtaking performance that I was inflicting on him. I loved the feeling I was in, taking control over him. His private bearer was being fed upon my wet mouth, the bliss was unexplainable.

WIth the bouncing movements of my head, and the wet walls of my mouth enveloping Kai, he was being driven insane. "Ah...Tyson!" He yelled with total feel and horror, him yelling my name only made me go faster on him and suck harder of his juicy cock. I grabbed the bottom of it and made sure it went straight into my mouth which was now his heaven. This made him moan harder and gently put his hands on my hat and pressed down even more. I was flawless on him, without wrong he was recieving the pleasure of a lifetime.

He smiled faintly and thrusted a little against my mouth getting closure of his work, but I was careful not to give him up to quickly now. But he thrusted at me too much, and I had to go faster.

But all the sudden the flood came to drown, he was coming. His eternal innocence released itself in my mouth. The cum from his orgasm spelt everywhere. But the taste was unbelievable, I held him down so I could enjoy the warm taste of his cum and swallow it with pride. His soul was poured onto me as I was able to experience all he had to offer. I cried in amazement, I fell to the ground onto Kai's lap and fainted. He caressed my head and was breathing hard.

I couldn't imagine anywhere else I would rather be then being here with the one I truly love. But the whole reason I did this is because I wanted to have a portion of his most secretive production. I just felt complete and stared up at my surprised mate, who is now smiling back at me. With this he must completely trusts me with him, but it was scary that I would have to attack him but he didn't want it from the beginning. But now we are connected with a comfortable relationship.

I fell asleep on him, so exhausted by my intense actions. The ecstasy that I allowed him to have would give me hope, but I could've waited for him longer until I would die longing for him.

Innocence turning into evil desires and the silent being stolen away of it's power to be given upon me. I hoped not to feel wrong about all of it.

Some time later after I passed out on him, he tapped my shoulder and told me it was time to go now. I lifted myself up weakly, considering he could absorb energy when he was relaxed. He held me up and carried me out the bathroom stall and outside the department. I now stared out into the large mass of room that all the people were pretty much all checked-in now. I yawned and gave Kai a hug and whispered in his ear, "I have to go now, but I'll see ya 'round." I said then kissing him lightly on his soft lips.

I walked away from the shocked teen and went upstairs, I knew that Seromi were probably waiting for me. I didn't even know I was actually gone that long. So as I was progressing forward to the hotel room I was filled with scarce, what ever got into me? Am I a monster? I hope that Kai loves me as much as I do him. But ever knowing I would risk my life for Kai, he is the most important thing that's ever happened to me since I discovered beyblading. To me that would definitely be considered a big deal.

I went in the room and fell to ground, fortunately Seromi was not home yet. I could just sleep and push away these thoughts until I could think that I'm ready to take Kai full on. I just wouldn't stand to see him get hurt. But what about Rei? What kind of pain did I probably cause him. I should be so ashamed if I hurt a sweet guy like Rei get under the sheets from someone like me. He was gorgeous, and Kai was strongly powerful of my attention span. All I could really think about was him.

With all, I can't wait to see Kai again, when I do I hope to let him know how much i need him. It's going to be the hardest thing for me to do. I never let Kai know these things because I would be afraid he would think lowly of me. But now I think that I had a chance.

For Rei, I hope I can find the chance to apologize to him. I owe it to him.

To Be Continued...

Please Review, it is greatly appreciated. I will update real soon!


	5. Confusion

_**Confusion - V**_

A night past by me as if just a silent brink that can take everyone and save them with a worriless sleep. All rest is needed for me, I felt like I dropped my soul when I attacked Kai. It took everything I had to take control like that. But it was but one time will I ever risk myself just to get the one I love.

Seromi arrived a long while before I came in to sleep, I felt her give me a soft kiss on my forehead. I slept fine, but I woke up at 2am in the morning. So this tells me that I have a faulty sleeping schuedule. I got up and made a small sandwich, then I used the bathroom. But as I was brushing my teeth I fainted, it was bad use of energy. I was never a night person, I lay there on the floor thinking of Kai. I was crying myself to death silently, what have I done. I hope everything just hadn't changed my relationship with him negatively.

But it possibly couldn't, after all I was submitting pleasure to him. I was just being paranoid, but yet another demon invaded my mind, an innocent demon.

I got up to the energy failure passed and I was able to boot myself up again. I looked in the mirror and just pulled my hair back in anger. Then I just lifted myself up again and saw that I was immersing through all this torture I was receiving. I had to do something to end the indecisive overload of my mind.

I went out into the living room and sat on the couch rubbing my stomach from a sudden pain that struck me. I was falling on the floor screaming in pain, then Seromi ran in, hit the lights and came over to me.

"Tyson! Are you okay?"She asked me lifting me slowly back on the couch and staying next to me.

I was breathing fast and hard, and was about to throw up everywhere but luckily Seromi carried me quickly back into the bathroom and let me hover over the toilet. Small bits of blood were coughed out of my mouth, My face turned red and I was crying hysterically. She stayed next to me and rubbed my back. I was a total wreck. I didn't want to be around Seromi looking like this, but she didn't care, she just wanted to make sure I was okay.

"It'll be fine, just hang on Tyson." She said almost crying along with me. She was one of those special people who could feel exactly what pain you were experiencing. I was always wondering how big of a heart you would need to have an ability like that.

After I calmed, she told me to have a minute to myself and if I needed anything I would call for her. Then she left the bathroom. I washed my face and rinsed my mouth out with warm water. I then just dipped my head in my arms so irritated with the way I was reacting to some things.

I went out of the bathroom and saw that Seromi was watching a bit TV and drinking some coffee. She then set her drink down and came over to me and put her hand over my forehead. "You're burning up!" She said, she took her hand away and took me over to the couch. She turned the heating off and got some ice water for me. The TV was then turned down, and I looked over to Seromi with my half-closed eyes.

"I'll be fine." I said to her, besides; once my mind really wants to decline that I'm sick, I will instantly feel redeemed and ready to continue on with the vacation so I can do the things I want to do. Also the first beyblade battle is today and no way am I going to miss something like that because I'm not feeling well. I was never one to complain when I was under the weather, but when my mind would get sick I would show it with blood being coughed up or uncontrollable crying. But not now, I won't let it happen now.

She smiled faintly as she saw that my pains were slowly wearing away. Seromi came over to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek and rubbed my leg caringly. I just dropped back onto the cushion of the couch and let out a loud sigh. The intenseness of all the physical pain caused by emotional was unspeakable to that matter, but it always managed to go away as fast as it could.

"Why don't you get more sleep so you can hang out with your friends later." She said as she came over to me with a blanket and tucked me in on the couch. She turned off the lights and gave me a wink before doing so. I smiled at her and looked out the window to see the dark colors of the mysterious sky.

As morning arrived, I was able to wake up early again and yawned. I would look out that window again and see the light blue summer sky to flash in my face. I covered my face with a huge grin knowing that I wasn't so sick anymore. I went over to the kitchen and got out supplies to make a nice breakfast for me and Seromi. I had a few sweet spots on cooking, I was able to work with the stove and microwave for all that counts. I got out pans, milk, pancake mix, eggs, and measuring cups to begin. I made the mix and poured it onto the pan for it to bake.

I waited and flipped the pancakes, then when they were done I put them on a plate and set them on a table. I then went into Seromi's room seeing her sleep soundly, I then spoke her name softly and rubed her arm. She smiled pleasurably as she opened her eyes to see that I was right above her giving her a sweet smirk. She quickly grabbed me and gave me a near-death hug. I squirmed and laughed as she just made me press against her puffy bosom.

"I made you breakfast." I said with a very adorable voice. She clapped her hands together and let out a heavy gasp.

"Oh, really!" She said, then she reached again to give me a crushing hug.

"Of course silly, come on!" I said fixing my hat all messed up from her rough housing. She came out and opened her eyes widely to see the thoughtful thing that I did for her.

"I just had to make it up to you since you were taking care of me." I said sitting down and attacked the milk and gulped most of it down.

"It looks awesome!" She said as she grabbbed the force and went for the pancakes and drowned them in syrup.

"Thanks." I said as I started to eat as well.

Seromi made moaning sounds as she swallowed the pancakes, I blushed and smiled a little flattered by that. "So what are you planning to do today?" She asked me finally getting a drink from eating a whole pancake without even breathing.

"Uh, I might hang out with Rei or something. I have to talk to him about something really important." I said. The truth is that I haven't seen him since yesterday early afternoon, and it even hurt me to look at him leave me with such horrible previous recalls. I just have to get closure with the painful situations I left him with.

"Really? What's that?" She asked me, scanning me really thoroughly with her shiny turqouise eyes. I looked at her shaking quitely, I couldn't tell her exactly why; she would laugh forever.

"Nothing, just something about a beyblade." I said looking down, and started at the other pancake. She squinted her eyes at me, I was frightened; how could she be so deep within a person's true thoughts.

"Nuh uh! That's not it. You said "Importatant" That doesn't sound real enough for me to beleive that. Come on, what is it? You can tell me." She said leaning in.

I hesitated and almost caused sweatdrops to go roll down my face. "Uh, it's nothing I should tell you." I remarked. Damn why would I say that, now she's going to be more suspicious.

"Please tell me, I won't judge you!" She said giving me a cute frown. But I just won't let her know, it's too risky.

Then I stopped, Seromi was a trustwoorthy person, but is it going to affect our relationship if I let her know that I'm having timid love situations about the opposite sex. Fine, I guess I'm going to have to come out with it. There's no other way to get by her now.

"It's that... well..." I was interrupted at my expense.

"Come on. don't be shy about it." She said rubbing the table to sweep off crumbs, then she took down the rest of the milk.

Then I had a useable idea to keep her away from the precise problem, but I can give her the message.

"Can I be indefinite?" I said tilting my head for an answer. She nodded and smiled anxiously.

"Well, I have a friend and were just really close, but I have another one that wants to be really close and so do I. But I don't want them to fight over me cause they are always trying to find time to hang out with me. Would I have to choose one over the other?" I asked. I squinted my eyes hoping that she didn't go for the wrong idea.

"Hmm, well can't you hang out with them equally? I mean from what I know; guys usually shouldn't have this kind of problem. But if one is mentally more important than the other; then you should stick with what your heart is telling you." She told me, she explained her answer thoroughly and sweetly. I knew what she was getting at, but I still could not make out what my destined decision is. I love them both, but is it really possible to only have one. Now I'm just being greedy, well of course I would have to choose one, I can't have both. That would just make the jealousy even more stronger.

But Kai never did say he wanted to commit to me, but what I feel now that his esscence is lingering inside of me... Wait his cum that I swallowed after my action on taking him in, that's what might have caused me to have sickly feelings or over-emotional break downs. It's too much for me to handle, what should I do? Damn, it's just too hard!

"You have stronger feelings for them than just friendship, don't you?" She said looking down with an unsad face, why would she say that and not even be hurt or upset, or even ashamed of me?

"Uh, no! It's not like that at all!" I defended. I didn't want Seromi to think I was a freak liking other guys.

"Hm? No, I see that in your eyes. You have a strong care for these friends you are describing, you are in love." She said with instant tears falling from her precious green eyes, but her face wasn't showing any emotion.

I stared at her with shocked eyes, and my pulse was racing. How could she know?

To Be Continued...

Sorry so short, but you are in for a surprise next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!

Please review!!


	6. Resentment

_**Resentment - VI**_

What a night, I felt sick and tired. There was nothing to think about other than Kai, well that was a little more pleasant. And just seeing the look on her face horrified me, her sadness, her shock. It really amazed me, I had no clue that she would be so, calm about it.

When I had showered and dressed I felt so much better, like I had been washed of the dirtyness that was apparently all over me. I looked in Seromi's room to see if she was in there, she was laying in her bed, silently reading a story. She looked over to me; I just smiled and waved to her "good-bye". She waved back, and gave me a short sweet smile. I turned around and opened the door. I was gone.

I made my way to the arena; fortunately there was hardly any people there. So I was able to walk around without getting slammed into other people. I rather like being lost in that many people though. It made me seem like I was drowning, almost as if I were swallowed whole by the crowd. Then I found Kai, what a horrible thing I did to him. He must hate me right now, how sick he must think I am. It didn't matter now, I got what I wanted.

But one thing I wish I would've changed when I took him in the bathroom was to actually tell him how **much** I really loved him. And how so damn glad I was to find out that he arrived after all. If he never came, I'd be miserable. I'm just hoping that there's no tension between us at the moment, I'm sure there is, I just hope that he won't hold it against me.

Doing what I had done last night, admitting to Seromi was an awfully risky thing to do. It was scary, but how she understood me was a miracle to me. Any other girl would have punched me in the face for fucking her, then admitting that I'm gay with someone. But that's the kind of girl that Seromi is not. She can feel me, and the soul that I have. And who I love should never really get in anyone's way.

I finally reached the registration desk, and told the lady that I would be moving to a different room. I gave her my old access card and signed my name on a piece of paper. She gave me the new card and said, "Have a nice day, sweetheart." Me, sweetheart? No not really.

I will be moving in with Rei, Max, and Kenny. But Rei's room is actually separate from the other two, then that means I will have to bunk with Rei. No problem, I rather enjoy Rei's company, he's very friendly. I wonder if he thinks that way about me. I mean, I kissed him the other day. Shouldn't he have at least a little bit of feelings for me? There will be a day where I'll find that out. But for now, I have got to find out where Kai is, otherwise I'll lose him and I won't get another chance to see him again.

As soon as I moved an inch, a flash of me sucking on Kai's dick attacked my head, nearly making me go dizzy. What had I done, I better do something before it haunts me forever. I better tell Kai something that will rid the shame, or make the shame stronger that I agree with it, All or less, I regained myself. I walked over to the doors back over in the park area where everyone goes to spar or beyblade. This was the spot you wanted to be, mini beyblade arenas, the beach, people you wanted to hang out with. It was all there.

As soon as I spotted Max and them, I waved my hand and called out to them. "Hey!" I called from the other side of the street looking over to where they were. I strolled over the street after the red light and rushed over. Max smiled and gave me a hug. Kenny merely just put his fingers under his chin and smiled blankly. Oh well, where was Rei? I don't see him anywhere. Did he go somewhere for a walk or something? "Where's Rei?" I asked Max,

He looked around, clearly having no clue of his whereabouts. "Uh, last time I saw him he was going in the hotel." He said. Really, I didn't see him anywhere there. Otherwise I would've seen him around. No way is he hiding away in his room all day, he's not one to waste the suns time that's for sure. "But he should be coming out later." He added. Oh he is, well maybe I should wait or something.

I don't want to rush the Neko, but it would be wise to go check on him. It was very odd that he wasn't around. I think I should check just in case. But for now I should wait a few minutes just to see if he would come out later. I sat on the bench and just stared at Max discuss something with Kenny, it was probably beyblade related. After all they were way younger than I was, they don't really worry about the kind of stuff I worry about. They will be too busy enjoying their innocent days. The days I just killed the other day. I was dirty, and when will I overcome this damn shame. It's killing me, it's tearing me apart. All I can think about is Kai.

Rei should be more reachable at this time. Kai is always somewhere I would never guess, but if he wasn't I was always sure to capture him. When he's supposed to be with the team, he's with the team. But when we're all just going our own ways, he's in the shadows. I hate it when he does that, but that just makes him all the more special and a hard to get person. Why did I do something so strange that he's probably over the toilet about. It's making me sick too, but only in the shameful way. But the more I keep going back on it all, the more scared I get. I have to get to at least one of them. Or I will scream.

Now this was really irritating me, it's been over fifteen minutes now. Max and Kenny were over to one of those mini beyblading arenas trying out their beyblades to make sure that they were functioning properly. I didn't really care about any of this stuff right now. I know that I am here to become champion, but all that stuff seemed so ridiculous to me right now, I guess that I am so focused on Kai that I'm not thinking about anything else around me, what do I have to do to destroy these feelings. I got up from the bench, not taking time to stretch or anything, I marched back into the hotel and looked around. No sign of Rei or Kai.

I marched up the stairs, but I was to angry to walk so I nearly ran them up. I searched each edge of the hotel halls and found no one but cleaning ladies or people laughing outside their doors. My heart started to pound at the realization of me being so overreacted. I glanced down the stairway again just to make sure I didn't miss any of them going out the door, So I rushed outside of the A section of the hotel and moved onto B. But I shouldn't be so sure that I would find them in only the halls. They could be in their rooms or something. I don't know which one was Kai's so I had to go try my new one where Rei is supposed to be.

None other than hope of finding my room, I don't even know which room it was. Damn it all! The woman at the counter reassured it to me, but I was too caught up in my head at that time that I **didn't** even hear her. What the hell am I supposed to do? The woman wasn't even at the counter anymore, so I can't go back and ask her which one it was. The access code was programmed on my card but I don't know how to call it up. There was no card info booth or anything around here, I had to go to my old hotel room where me and Seromi was and call up my access cards information on the internet.

But I would have to face Seromi again, and I don't want to do that. But I am taking the risk anyway. So I went back over to the A section of the hotel's long halls and stepped in the elevator, it was higher A. I pressed the number two on the navigation buttons and the elevator began to lift itself. I felt my body trembling, the orange glow of the elevator made me go faint. But I held my head and kept myself still, there was no time for anything. Rei could be hurt or something; he could be kidnapped by some idiot, I just... I got to know where he is. Tears welled up in my eyes for nothing of an apparent reason. I was paranoid; I was out of my mind.

There was no choice but to run in my old hotel room and get into the living room. I took a peek in the bedroom in slight hopes of Seromi in there to see if she could help me get to the access card information on the computer, but she was not there. She wasn't in the room at all. But what was strange was, why did she leave the room unlocked? I guess that was pretty irresponsible of her, oh well. There was no time to stand around and wonder about stuff, So I called up the internet on the computer that slowly started up. I got on the web, and went to the arena's official website. I saw the option "Your Access Card", and clicked on it. They asked me for the code and name. So I typed them both in, looking at my card that I had pulled out of my pocket.

Then all the information came up, my name, birth, beyblader rank, and hotel information. I'm in B at room 271. Okay, I double studied it, making sure it was dented in my brain. Then I closed the internet and shut the entire system off hastily. I was getting tired already. All this running around I'm doing is just draining away the day's energy I have. This isn't good for me, I settled myself a little bit to make sure I wasn't going to get a heart attack anytime soon. So I gave myself two minutes before I would run out that door again. I memorized the room number once more, and dashed out the door. I shut the door tightly, I shouldn't lock it though, Seromi could just be on her way to get food or something and could be on her way back right now,

I left the door and ran out the A section hotels. I shot myself into the elevator, this time pressing the lower wing. Because I have to get to my B side elevator too. Going down, something rushed through my heart, a soaring pain. A quick and painful blow to every area of my body. It went black for a moment.

My eyes opened to the elevators golden light. I was in the corner, my eyes barely open, my hand to my forehead. What was that, a blackout? If it was a blackout then I would be out for hours or at least a day. Whatever it was, it was a sign saying that I should take it easy. No time I told my self once more. I zipped across the arena's large mass of flooring, my loud footsteps echoing through the whole place. My breathing did the same. I felt as if everyone was watching my every move watching how ridiculous I look so worried about someone like this. It was making me cry so much more, there was something wrong with me that it was beginning to kill me.

I was going up the elevator, not even realizing I even came to it. I fell upon the floors, feeling like I was floating withing the elevators lift. A sound was going in my head, it sounded pleasant and intense, Like an echo of a very high pitched piano, the release was very longingly held out. I could feel my senses slow down, most of my actions barely reached the message of my brain, I'm merely moving on my accord all my own. There was nothing scarier than holding onto that doorknob of 271. My hands shook, my heart punching my temptation to turn it and open it.

The room was empty, but there was another room to the back that had brick walls and the machinery that holds the water tunnels. I don't know why Rei got the room that has all the controls to the water supplies. But that door was closed. I could hear slight movement as if the water was flowing through the tunnels now. It felt the exact same way my blood was moving, like a river. It was never ending.

I slowly opened the door letting it swing softly to hit the wall. It took forever for me to make out the bright bodies that were in front of me. Kai was roughly banging Rei up against the wall with his dick, he moaned furiously watching the Neko cry in pleasure. The dark one kept on thrusting into Rei enjoying himself. Rei had already come all over himself and on the white machine that he was being screwed on. Then Kai came harshly inside the Neko moaning with nothing but heavenly moans filling the room. Rei's ass was leaking with cum and Kai layed upon his body with heavy breaths leaving his mouth.

I stared at the ground, my fist was clenching in anger. I waited for those dark and heavy blue eyes to capture me. But it seemed like forever that I just stared at the two completely meshed together as if they were one being. Rei's tail waved around and moaned lightly showing his lovely fangs. Rei smacked Kai's ass with a harsh moan, I take it that Kai wasn't finished with his release, Kai turned and saw me. No emotion crossed his face; His eyes now lifeless stared into my own dead ones. This was so... horrifying. "Tyson?" he said without breath.

There was nothing left to say. I left the room with tears that have been shedding for as long as I can remember.

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait, but here it is. Resentment. I think this is my favorite chapter because as I was holding time off as I rushed Tyson through the hotel looking for Rei, I had a very difficult time coming up with something that would make the story more interesting, but here it is. Full on betrayal, isn't it terrible. Now what am I going to come up with for when Tyson, Rei, and Kai make up. Don't worry, this isn't over. I will come back as quickly as possible with another chapter. But for now, I hope you enjoyed this rather annoying chapter.

Please Review!!!

I Will Update Soon.


	7. Hollow

_**Beyblade : G-Revolution: Fall to Pieces**_

_**By: FireyTenshi**_

_**Hollow - VII

* * *

**_

**Warning: This chapter contains suicidal attempts, blood and gore, also mentions of sexual contact. Please read with care.

* * *

**

I lay upon my bed, my face stiffened and cracked by the effect of my eternal tears, there were no walls, there was no ground, I was in a void, a long ditch of betrayal and hurt. Why? In Rei's name, could he act like such a **whore?** I swear that he was becoming fatal to anyone's attraction to him, like how he accepted my kiss at the beach. To me that was **special**, to him, it was **another**. I can't keep losing my cool like this, all of the things that has happened lately is completely odd. All the control, and confessions, it's almost way too much that has happened in such a small period of time.

There was the time, when I thought I loved both of them. But for individual reasons, I loved Kai for his mysteriousness, and Rei for his innocence. Then they are both rolled into the dark side, and there I was thinking that I was part of it. This is a Beyblade Ceremony, not a hellhole full of drama. It's sickening and it's maddening, I don't want to go through this anymore, I have lost all sense of myself yet again. Like all I am, is just a **player**. One of the people you thought you knew, but they were just like everyone else. And I only love when I'm playing.

Sadly for the room I was in, my cries for help were really real, the walls are almost like the earth, surrounding me without a single passageway for escape, only one. That is death, but am I really that hurt to think of myself **dead?**

I got up, threw down the comforter I was wrapped tightly in and walked in the living room. Seromi's still not here, she's been gone for hours. Let alone the fact that the door was unusually unlocked when she left. I **am** worrying about her, but I'm too selfish to take action and search for her. I'm sure she's fine by what status my mind is giving her, she's only been gone a few hours.

The kitchen's night light was illuminating the darkness that the night brought, and it was calming. My hearts pain died out when I fell asleep for a few hours. I pretty much passed out the moment I came through the door. Who could blame me after all that running around I did searching for the two traitors. Damn, I wish I wouldn't bring them up so much, they haunt me so, always there. making me feel like I'm alone, oh **so** fucking alone.

The night that finally came today is the true savior in my life. Too much happens in the day, and when you eventually take it all in, it is most definitely emotionally **and** physically exhausting. The warmth has taken it's toll in the room, and it created that feeling where you just want to burn a candle and curl up in a ball and cry to **death.** But what does that make me? A broken-hearted?

I better fall asleep again soon, so I'm not up all night and sleeping all day. That will really get to me, and it will effect my battling skills. I look over to my suitcase next to the wall where my Dragoon Bit Beast lies, staring at me with shame, now that's funny. These are one of those times where I could literally ask, can walls **really **talk?

I've never been alone in all the years I have been around all my friends. Then, I was another child who would follow up to the commands of a ninja veteran. My grandfather, I loved him, but hell am I glad to escape his lifestyle. Always embarassing me in front of my friends. he was harsh, and was also trying to connect with me in my own time at the same time. But it doesn't matter anymore, we **both** have gotten away from each other.

A little after that, was around the time that Hilary had a very strong infatuation with me, she had trouble showing it, but it hid behind the way she supported me, and between her lines. I think that her love for me has faded ever since I have gotten so serious with my career as a world-wide beyblader. And seldom was heard when my love for my team members grew stronger than any kind of love I had for anyone else. And there I have it, my lifelong prison.

My body was weakening, I sat down on the couch and looked up, tears forming in my eyes again. That one moment is **draining** the life out of me, I have to learn to get over it, or perhaps I'll die right here. "_Yes fuck him as hard as you can Kai... Give it to him good... Make him scream!"_

And as did I...

I woke in the early hours of the morning, the day before the big battle. My eyes were adjusted to the light of the day, clearly I could see my hands again. My legs were strong and could perfectly support my upper body, but I was undeniably hungry. The kitchen had lots of food, it was all ordered by automatic room service, where the building brings you back a nice set of groceries every week. But sure enough, you still had to pay for all that. But it was worth it I guess.

Time was on the essence at this point, so there was no point in making a deluxe breakfast meal, so I bet on the cereal to hold me down for a few hours. I sat at the table, and ran my fingers through my somewhat dirty blue hair. yes, and I need a shower soon too. As I sat there eating alone, I was burning with concern. Where was Seromi? She has been gone ever since I left yesterday, and that was around the afternoon. I would have to search the entire building for her, but that would take forever, safely reminding myself how long it took me to find Kai...

But what is this mean feeling inside of me that is not giving me the urge to go look for her. I know I should, but I'm only holding **myself** back. Even if I'm wrong, whatever decision I make, I have an even darker feeling, that it will come back to haunt me. But I should not forget that these are just feelings that create themselves in my head. And I should not allow myself to believe every one of those feelings. But one feeling I did have was true, was that Kai had betrayed me completely.

Was he not attracted to me, I have grown a lot the past three years, from being faithful like a child, and an indestructible ambition, to someone who is now so much more **aware. **That was who I was now, as I looked in the mirror after coming into the bathroom after I had eaten, my face was pale, and my pupils were frighteningly small. That must be because of the bright light in the bathroom. So instead, I burned another candle and shut the light off to go by only that small flame. I filled the tub with steaming hot water, as I undressed myself and saw myself in the mirror naked. I was a **sad** but **beautiful **work of art. Not to be full of myself, it was not enough for Kai.

I sat down in the bathtub and exhaled deeply, and filled my head with **good** thoughts of Kai. He was a God to me, that two toned silver and black hair was longing for my fingers to go through each one of thos locks, his eyes, which I longed to just stare at for hours. Such dark orbital purple, like the oxygen of a dream. I wanted him so, for what I've already done to him. It was almost like forcing myself onto to him without the permission of our **true** emotions. But he did not want me, he wanted **Rei.**

The scene slyly entered my mind once more, the two were fucking like wild animals, like it was only based on the lust they felt for one another. But Rei was enjoying it immensely, Kai's dick was penetrating through the Neko's ass quicker than I could really even tell. And the way his back was arching to the effects of pleasure. I wanted that pleasure! Now it's **gone! **I loved Kai, I may have even love Rei too. But my heart was around Kai so much more than anyone else. There was a great pain inside my chest, and it **wanted more **pain...

I grabbed my dick inside the water, and massaged it, now as real tears seemed to fall down my face. I was thinking Kai was with me and that he was giving me this pleasure, the feeling was lovely and I was moaning lightly to myself as more tears fell, mixing with the water that was already on my face. It wasn't enough to even **try** to believe that he loved me. It wasn't enough to fantasize, he had gone and mated with Rei, and they may as well belong to each other, leaving me for dead. Lost in oblivion searching for something that is already gone.

I let go of my hard member and reached for the drawers, and saw a sharp razor. I hesitated deeply before I grabbed it with my insides turning at the thought of that piercing blade hitting my skin. Well this was it, I was not holding myself back. I put the razor up against my forearm and pressed it in, until it entered deep within my skin and blood was escaping my body, I pulled it across my arm and watched all the blood leave with great amounts. Dark red essence was filling the water thoroughly, looking like smoke as it spread all around me. I then started at another place on my arm and forcefully engraved the blade on my arm and began writing something. It spelled "Kai".

The pain was piercing, as I threw my irritated arm in the hot water, it burned as it scorched my entire being. My eyes closed tightly as I slumped in the bathtub, putting my whole body along with my head under. I wanted to breathe and drown, but I floated back up and merely fell asleep above the water.

I have my arm **marked** for the one who really hurt me. For as I am really hurt, I wanted nothing more to disappear and never have existed with this kind of pain in my heart. I really thought we would be together... If he came and found me and apologized, would it be enough? Would any of this darkness be healed with his light if he came and found me. Or even Seromi, when will she return?

Rei... I don't hate you, I just want to know why you would go and do that to me. Or if you even had a clue of my feelings for Kai. This is burning me. Just awaken me and tell me it'll be alright. I don't want **all** of this to end for me. I want hope. Don't consume me, open wounds.

* * *

_I'm beginning to fall._

_In unwelcoming darkness._

_Was it the black of my mind?_

_Or the horror of my dreams?_

_That you stare at me._

_With now red eyes._

_You broke me._

_Now, please fix me.

* * *

_

There was nothing. Just a hollow ominousness, that was tearing me into pieces. I did not want this to be the ending, I have many battles I must face. I have many friends who care deeply for me. The one I love do not know the pain that has now overcome me. The one I thought was my friend, is of haunting glory, who has been loved by the one who brutally broke my heart. The walls were gone, the tide of the water is high, and I think I'm sinking to the bottom. How did I get this way? I'll never be alright again.

Get me out! No more of these demons, they don't belong with me. They're trying to **kill** me. Someone help me please! In my sleep, I was screaming without knowing, just my own voice was echoing in my mind like hearing a voice in the wilderness.

"Help!"

"Is there anybody out there!? There must be somebody there!" That was the last thing I had screamed, before more heavy darkness consumed me and I was fighting to awaken when a voice called my name and placed their arms around my naked body and saving me from where I was. The numbness faded into the hours of regaining my consciousness. **Close,** open wounds, please.

"Tyson! Can you hear me? Wake up, please! Tyson!" That lovely voice called to me.

* * *

**To Be Conitinued...

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **This chapter is one of the most saddest I've written for anything in all my works. Including personal journals I've written. Poor Tyson! I could not come up with a way for Tyson to deal with such a frightening experience, and get through it for the longest time. (That explains my very long absence from this story, and I probably lost all my old reviewers and whatnot.) But I was listening to music that was full of angst, and this is the result of that. "Numb" by Linkin Park, and "Forever Yours" by Nightwish, which my friend LMK had written a DBZ songfic with that song, and it was about suicide. The good news here is, Tyson has not died from cutting himself. He has been saved as you can see, but many things must be resolved between Tyson, Kai, and Rei before the base of the story can go on. So I hope you'll be patient with me through that.

I know you can guess who might have found Tyson in the bathtub. But don't be too excited... Before I give away any spoilers, I would love for new reviewers to join in the audience for this story. Please review and thank you very much for reading one of my most intense chapters that I've written for this story.


End file.
